dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:45, 26 January 2013 Equipment Images Hey thanks for getting images of Sigrun's starter weapons, we've been needing those for ages. You might have better luck getting higher quality images if you disable abilities which add glowing lights and if you took the image in a more brightly lit area. You also might want to consider equipping armor that contrasts with the colour of the weapon so it's a bit easier on the eyes. Obviously with Scout's Dirk and Ancient Dwarven Axe it's fine because they're both darker coloured while Sigrun's armor is brighter, but the lighting of the area makes that less clear. Think along the lines of something like Duncan's Dagger. You can also zoom in closer if you position the character with the weapon your taking an image of close to a wall.-HD3 (talk) 02:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice! I knew there had to be a better way to get a close-up other than angling the camera up. I took the shots inside kal'hirol near the inferno golem, so I'll fiddle around with different places to get better light. I'm pretty sure I disabled all the abilities, though I might have missed one (either that or the armor set bonus might give off a glow). Kelcat (talk) 02:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Restoring removed content I restored a fragment you deleted. We have a separate page for that quest, but imagine a person who never played DAA and is reading the character page for a short summary of what happened to this particular companion. I think a short description of the quest and its outcomes would be appropriate, especially given that during this quest he can permanently leave the party. Besides, there is something we discussed long ago - we don't write character involvement sections as guides, but rather as stories. So we try to write "ABC has happened" instead of "it begins a quest ABC". On the contrary, quest pages are written as guides. Asherinka (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Second person vs Third person, They vs he/she Hey Kelcat! I'd like to inform you that narrating a walkthrough in third person is equally accepted in naratting it as second person. Subsequently, you should not proceed with such changes unless there is a good reason. Furthermore, calling the Warden as "they" or "he/she", is equally correct. And after a small research I've found out that the latter is recommended over the former. Anyway, since you're an active contributor I was wondering if you are interested in helping out the wiki in more specific tasks. Oh and you can give your reply in your talk page, if you'd like, since I think it's for the best if we keep the discussion in one place. Cheers! 07:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Viktoria, what good timing! I see your point on second and third person being equally acceptable in a walkthrough, but is it acceptable to use both within the same walkthrough? That was what I wasn't sure of (since it felt jarring to me), so I just went with one over the other to make it consistent :D : Regarding "he/she" vs "they", I've been going off of the MoS which says the protagonist should be referred to with the gender-neutral pronouns of "they" rather than "he/she". Found here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki:PROTAGONIST#Protagonist : It seemed like a pretty concrete guideline, unless it's changed but hasn't been updated? : I'd be more than happy to help in whatever way possible. I've mostly been focusing on cleaning up, but if anything else is needed I'd love to help out. Kelcat (talk) 07:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I must have missed that particular ruleset. I'm gonna propose a change to it, once I gather some outside opinions. ::From what I've noticed The Darkspawn Chronicles pages require a lot of attention. Both its items' but also its quests' pages. If you're interested you could focus your efforts in that section :) 16:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles Equipment Images Hey Kelcat, are you going to upload images for all the DC equipment? Just wanted to double check.-HD3 (talk) 05:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm planning to, yeah. I hadn't been sure about whether or not to make new pages distinguishing from their Origins versions, so I'll be adding them now as I work through a new playthrough (though the quality might not be the best, due to the crappy lighting in DC, heh). Kelcat (talk) 05:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles An excellent idea. I'll get to work on it right away. --MadHatter121 (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Capitals for codex titles Hey there! Just wanted to let you know the per the wiki's capitalization guidelines, codex entries should be titled "Codex ''entry: Blah, Blah" (lowercase for 2nd word), rather that "Codex 'E'''ntry: Blah, Blah" (uppercase for 2nd word). Good luck getting through your to-do list! 08:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! All of the DC codexes are missing, so I'll remember to capitalize correctly on the future ones. Kelcat (talk) 10:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible Idea for Improvement Hey Kelcat. If you're looking for a new way to contribute, I noticed there are a lot of equipment articles like Wade's Dragonbone Plate Boots that don't link back to the correpsonding armor set page, in this case Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor Set. Just ""These boots/gloves are part of the X armor set" would be perfect. I would handle it myself but it's the busy season for us and i've got almost no free time thanks to the huge number of projects we've got due.-03:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I can definitely take care of that. I cleaned up the ring sets before, but I never looked at the armor sets. I'll add it to the to-do list. Kelcat (talk) 03:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Minorest of minor stuff Hey Kelcat! Could you leave a space after the transformer in item, character, etc pages? (example: here) It's really minor thing, but it's consistently used around the wiki and makes the page a bit more "readable" in source mode. Thanks! 12:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, the wiki's rather ''in''consistent in this particular instance, which can be frustrating. I've added spaces in only to have them removed by someone else, and I've taken spaces out only to have them added in by someone else. To me, taking them out looks best. It's cleaner and it reads fine. However, if you'd like to propose some sort of standard, I'd definitely get involved! Kelcat (talk) 14:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Most pages have space between the infobox and the lead, and I also find that it makes the source much easier to read while not affecting the resulting page in any way. Since the result looks the same, I don't think there is any need to have a written standard for that. 15:39, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::All right, if it should be that way, that's fine. Honestly, I didn't use to remove the space until I started editing the lead-in on so many of the item pages and someone kept going in and deleting it. So I assumed that that was the way it should be. Kelcat (talk) 15:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC)